


Chord Change

by chasesstarlight



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Guitars, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasesstarlight/pseuds/chasesstarlight
Summary: Before the first round of the Mixed Match Challenge, Bayley and Elias take a moment to harmonise.





	Chord Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedLeaderfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLeaderfic/gifts).



> Elias begrudgingly teaching Bayley guitar was the most unexpectedly adorable thing. Here's some more!

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_ Plunk. _

 

Then, dissonant chord, and a yelp.

 

“Ouch!”

 

Elias sighs and turns the corner and, as expected, he sees Bayley, fussing over her new guitar. She’s facing in the other direction so he can’t see her face, but she’s massaging her hand. When he takes another few steps, she looks up at him and gives him a smile and a quick wave.

 

“Hey there! Don’t mind me, I’m going to get this eventually.” She moves her hand back to the fretboard, and he notes that at she at least seems to have remembered the finger placements correctly. She tries for another strum but again, the sound is a muted  _ plunk.  _ Elias hears her sniff, annoyed, and he finds himself feeling nostalgic - he remembers this part, from years ago when he first started out.

 

“You’re muting them by accident. More pressure.”

 

Bayley looks at him, confused, and he reaches out to move her left hand aside. He steps behind her to reach around and grab the chord he showed her, and nods.

 

“Give it a strum.” 

 

She does, and there’s a chord ringing clear as a bell through the empty corridor. Bayley leans into him and beams, and despite himself, Elias feels his expression soften.

 

“Okay, now keep going and watch my hand.”

 

He slowly relaxes his fingers, exaggerating a bit for her benefit, and when his grip is relaxed enough that the strings get muted, he hears her hum quietly and sees her nod. “I see,” she says, sounding determined. “Press harder, right?”

 

Elias nods and steps away to let her try again. She does, and for the first couple strums the sound is clear, before it muffles and he sees her wince. She rubs her left hand with the right before taking a look at her fingertips and chuckling. When she raises her hand, Elias sees the lines caused by the strings across her fingertips. Without thinking, he reaches out to massage her hand a little.

 

“Cramping, huh?” 

 

Bayley smiles wryly. “Just a bit. It’s more my fingertips, they really hurt.” Then, she glares at him a bit, playing at outrage. “It’s not funny!”

 

A smile tugs at the corners of Elias’ mouth. “Oh, I remember. Used to put superglue on my fingertips.”

 

She hums in response, and grabs his hand to take a look. “Guess you don’t need to anymore, huh?” He barely feels it, really, but he sees her run her fingertips over the calluses on his. Bayley sweeps her fingertips down along his hand and wrist, carefully investigating, and when she stops, it takes Elias a couple of seconds to look away from her hands.

 

When he looks back up, there’s a trace of a smile lingering around the corners of her mouth, and she looks at him like she just discovered something fascinating.

 

“We're going to be a great team.”

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
